The Counted Days
by rairawrskazu
Summary: "There are 365 days in a year. But we are only given 7 out of 365. Look at the bright side! We are together. Let us make the most out of it." Both a oneshot compilation and a countdown to GrayLu Week 2014! Celebrated from 1st to 7th of September. Let's get this show on the road! Transferred from Wattpad. FFN will be my new HQ. :)
1. 28 days to go! : Introduction

© rairawrskazu 2014

The Counted Days

This oneshot compilation will serve as a countdown to GrayLu Week! Its celebrated from 1st to 7th of September! Check out the event on Tumblr: .com

I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own the other elements in this story that are not in FT, though. So, do not steal the idea. If you want to borrow, say so.

Its 28 days 'til GrayLu Week! Let this countdown begin!

Transferred from Wattpad. Posted there on 4 August 2014. FFN will be my new HQ.


	2. 27 days to go! : Bipolar

© rairawrskazu 2014

_Bipolar_

✖ ℓυcч ✖

My vacation's over... And still, my father, though I was gone for a month... he decides to go on a bussiness trip. Without a word. Without a 'Hey kid, I'm going for two months to wherever-the-hell, I hope you don't get lonely. The servants are will be here to keep you company.' And to think he's my only family left. Since mother... all I could do was sigh. I feel so lonely... like I have never felt loneliness before. I feel like this whenever I remember my mother. She died years ago. She never makes me feel alone. I love her dearly, but this love wouldn't bring her back from the dead.

And now I sit here, in my bedroom, looking out the window and saw that it was raining, waiting for the day to pass. Like I always do during a weekend. No one could help me, I thought. I should never let others carry my burdens for me. Its all for me to face, though it's so hard to be strong for so long. I am at home, alone, as always. Since my dad is always about bussiness. I can't help but feel neglected all the time. That is, until I met..._Ring, ring..._ Oh, my phone.

I opened it and the text message is from my boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster. It said: _heyy, bby. Y no reply?_

He's been texting me since this morning. Since we came home a week ago, actually. He was the one I was with on vacation. He's the one I'm with while island hopping, snorkeling, mountain climbing, parasailing...and the list goes on. We enjoyed ourselves. It was well-earned. But it is only passing, that happiness. It was a fantasy world; I'm back at the real one. I decided to ignore the phone again and put it aside. I can't talk like this. Its useless to talk to me while I am like this. I looked up from my seat, where I am crouched and hugging my legs. Across my seat was a five-foot mirror. I was disgusted at the sight. A blonde, hair sticking up all directions, wearing a white oversized long-sleeved shirt. She has two thin, white legs with bruises being hugged by twig-like arms that are, too, with bruises. There are bags under her red, swollen eyes; dark purple, tear-stained bags. It was only after half of a minute I realize that the person in the mirror was me. Pathetic. I know fully well, that I'm being irrational, but I couldn't stop crying. I can't will myself to stop. If Gray saw me like this, he would think twice about still being with me. When I'm with him, I don't feel neglected. But I can't let him carry my burdens for me. I can't let him see me in this disgraceful state. He won't be able to help me. I must be on my own.

He's calling... Gray's calling. I can't get myself to answer it. Then he texted, _ans d call bby, pls._ When he called again, I reluctantly answered.

"Babe, what took you so long to answer?" He said through the line.

"I waited for you to say please," I sarcastically answered. My voice sounded like a croak to my ears.

"I'm so worried about you," he ignored what I said. "Where are you?"

"Where I always am... Gray, look, just... Leave me alone for now. I need to be alone." Alone...the word is so heavy.

"No, you don't. You need help. You need me."

"Gray—"

"No, don't say a word," and he hung up.

He hung up. He hates me! He thinks I'm no good. He'd finally stay away from me. I'm torn if I should think of it as a good or a bad thing. He wouldn't get hurt; he'd have an easier life without me in it. But I'd be neglected again. Since I'm always neglected, maybe I have no worth? Just like garbage; thrown out if they don't have any use. I'm useless._I'm useless..._ I should never have been born! I'm a burden to everyone. Just another mouth to feed, without any worth. A waste of space. I should end this. _I could end this._ Yes...I could. I get out of the bedroom and walk down the cold corridor. I told all the maids and butlers off. Shouting at them with teary-eyes, an hour ago. It scared them and they ran away, only some of them. The rest are down stairs, in the kitchen. They won't notice me being gone; for a while, maybe even forever. I reached the door to my father's study. Am I really doing this? Is it time? Is it still there? Am I sure of what I am about to do? I just stared at the door, unsure and chanting. _This is the only answer..._

I gave one knock on the door; one habit I have whenever I enter father's study. He doesn't like it when you knock so much. I guess I'm still going to bring that habit with me. I guess I'm still trying to please him despite what I'm trying to do. I need to disappear._Poof._ Just like that. At least, I wouldn't get in their way anymore. I turned the knob, entered the room and closed the door behind me. My palms are getting sweaty. My heart's pounding against my chest, making it slightly hard to breath. Can I really do it? I slowly walked towards his desk, organized but with a stack of docments on the right-hand side. Still more work after his trip to America. I'd be freed from the feeling of neglect after this. He can also not get thoughts of his daughter in the way of his work. Yes, my disappearance would lift everyone the burden that is me. Everyone will be happy! I am behind his desk now, and I slowly kneel down to reach the lowest drawer on the left-hand side. Slowly pulling it open, I see in the cracks that gets bigger with every second, an old but clean white rope. It is roughly three inches long, and had its ends tied. Its fastened through a hole below the drawer. The drawer board has the Heartfilia coat of arms in it. I pulled that rather curious rope. The board opened and underneath it hid a black gun inside a holster. A 9mm pistol. I pulled the magazine out. It didn't have any bullets. I checked if the barrel had a bullet in it. I'd die anyway, so I pulled the trigger. It didn't have a bullet inside. I need to put in some bullets. I reached for the box of bullets in the same spot where I got the gun. I loaded the magazine. _One bullet. Two bullets. Three..._ Its full and I need to test it. _BANG!_ Yes, it is functional. There is a hole on the floor.

I hear the sound of shuffling of feet... "Lucy!" Someone's screaming my name from outside the door. A familiar voi- "Dammit Lucy!" He kicked the door open. It was Gray. A dripping wet, jacket-clad, Gray.

I gaped and pointed the gun at him. I shook my head. He shouldn't be here!

"Lucy, give me the gun," he came closer at an alarming speed. I just stood there, dazed. I don't know what to do! He's arms-length away! The gun in my hand's shaking. No, my whole body was shaking and crying!

"You shouldn't be here..."

"Give me the gun," he said, quietly but with authority.

"No..."

"Then shoot me!" He screamed at me. I cringed. Gray's scares me now... But I... "See? You can't do it to me. What makes you think you can do it to yourself?" He grabbed the gun, let the magazine drop and puts it away.

"I'm useless... I need to get rid of useless things..."

"Lucy, you are not useless," he puts both hands on my shoulders.

"I am..."

"No you aren't!" He hugged me, his chest soaking wet. I, too, was getting wet, but I don't mind. "You're born to be loved by me for one thing..."

Oh, Gray... I love you so much... And I cried. I couldn't feel my legs, but I did feel a sting on my knees once I notice we were kneeling in front of each other. And I wailed, like a little kid. I couldn't help it. I knew I was being irrational, but still, I can't will it to stop. Gray was just quiet the whole time, hugging me tight. Though I am sure, I'm screaming right on his ears. When I finally lost my voice, he helped me up and lead me to the bathroom.

"I'm cleaning you up," he said. "Take off your clothes and get in the tub. I won't look, I swear."

He waited outside the shower curtain. The water feels warm on my skin... He came in, his upper body naked, with a bottle of shampoo. I just sat there, in the tub, while he was massaging my hair with shampoo. I still feel a bit gloomy...though the feel of his hands are so soothing and calming. He went outside again as I rinsed myself. He left a towel, undies and bra, and my favorite white dress on the rack. When I went outside, he was lying on the bed. His muscled chest moving up and down, hair a little damp and ruffled, and arms sprawled.

"Feeling better?" He said, shifting his gaze from the ceiling to me.

I nodded. "Good," he said and slumped his head back. I walked near the bed but sat on the floor after. He must've noticed, so he sat on the edge of the bed, bending low enough to rest his forehead on mine.

"Remembered your mom again, huh?" He said with closed eyes. I whispered a 'yes.' "Whatever the hell did you open again? Her diary, an album, what?"

"I just wished she was here... I feel-"

"Alone?" He opened his eyes. I can feel those dark blue eyes pierce through my soul. "I feel like you're forgetting me..."

I bit the inside of my cheeks. I didn't... "I didn't Gray, I-"

"You didn't want me to see you like this, or you didn't want to get in my way of living a happy life?"

Exactly what I was thinking. I just looked at him, full of guilt.

He sighed. "Lucy, look, you are my happiness. If you're happy, I'm happy; if you're not, well... I'll share whatever feeling you have."

Never in my lifetime did I think that someone would ever have a useless person like me as their happiness... This can't be happening. I feel like this is all a dream. I can almost feel it slipping away. I need to know if this is real... I touched his cheek. He's right here! I can touch him! He's right here in front of me!

"You're here..."

"I'm sorry?" Confusion's painted on his face.

"You're really, really, absolutely here. With me, right now..."

"Of course I am!" He knelt down to the floor in front of me. "I am here, for you, just for you. Though I am nothing compared to the comfort of your mother, but I am here, right here!" His hands are on my nape and my back. He hugged me and rocked me back and forth. "Remember that, Lucy..."

I nodded, tears streaming from my eyes. "I can't believe that just a week ago, you were so jolly you even got me to..." He sighed before continuing, "And now... I can't believe you..." He hugged me tighter. I can feel his tears dropping on my shoulder. "I'll be with you through all this... I'll protect you from everything; even from yourself. I promise."

He loosened his hug and looked at me. I can't help but stare in his eyes, then shift my gaze to his soft, pink lips. His hands on my neck are slowly shifting my head upward. He breathed an 'I love you.' And I replied, "I love you, too."

Everything was in slow-motion from thereon. We kissed; like it was the last one we will ever have.

"I'll be with you, through this..." And I am assured that he will be.

✖ ℓυcч ✖

Confused? As the title suggests, Lucy's got bipolar disorder in this story (they don't know it yet.) XD She had one of her 'depressive episodes.' I'll be using some of the prompts given later on. :) Please do share!

It's 27 Days, 'til GrayLu Week! ;) Are you ready? (Posted on Wattpad, 5 August 2014)

Check the Wattpad version for medias like pictures and videos!

wattpad story /20874200-the-counted-days (Of course, you should delete the unnecessary spaces! XD)


	3. 24 days to go! : Glowing

© rairawrskazu 2014

Glowing

✖ ɢя αч ✖

She's got damn immense strength; Lucy does. She knocked me sideways, when she ran out on me. Inside an airport waiting area, she told me everything. That before she met me, she was forced to marry someone for a merger. Her father became furious at her when she ran away. The wedding got cancelled. Every one of his mercenaries were frantically looking for her until now.

"I wanted to marry for love but father never listened to what I say... He knew, almost, nothing about me," I hear her voice falter, and I see tears brimming in her eyes. But she continued, "I don't love that guy. I don't even know his name!"

She explained that it wasn't robbers that broke in my apartment last month. "They were my father's mercenaries, trying to give you a warning... I burned the note, you see."

And because of that, she turned cold on me. She was planning on leaving. She thought that by being indifferent, her departure would be a lot easier for me to handle. Guess what lady? No! It isn't easy! I gaped at her, as she was talking. As she finished, I asked her, 'why?' Why did she keep this from me? Doesn't she trust me? She said she was saving me from the danger she was bringing. Utter bullshit, Lucy. Just bullshit. She said, "I'm sorry, Gray. My ticket says I should board the train by 1 'o clock... Goodbye."

Those words left me speechless.

And after she ran out, naturally, I'd chase her. But I didn't have a ticket, so the guards had to stop me from going into the plane. It was bound to leave in a few 15 minutes and before I can conjure up second thoughts, I decided to board her plane; though I didn't know where it was going. If ever she decides to stay in—wherever the hell it is!—I can worry about my stuff later, but right now, I can't let her slip by me! I love her, and I'd follow her, wherever the hell she might go. Even at the ends of the Earth! I boarded the plane, only carrying with me the usual backpack where I keep extra clothes, money, laptop and phone, toiletries, sleeping bag, some tools, and my trusty-wallet and credit cards. Being a travel writer, you usually need to be prepared for anything but also able to keep your baggage light. Luckily, I am a travel writer, and I'd have an excuse for not being in the meeting at the HQ(I am the only one given this previlage) at the moment. You're one lucky girl, Lucy. One damned lucky girl to have me as a boyfriend—even for just 10 months. No! I'm not l giving up on Lucy. I'm not letting some petty excuse get in the way of my love for her. We can get through this; I know we can!

I walked the aisles of the plane, looking for Lucy. She was on the left side of the plane, near the window. She's leaning on the window; her cheeks tear-stained.

"Lucy," I sat beside her. She looked startled upon seeing me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm boarding the plane... I'm going to—" I didn't know where, so I asked a passing flight attendant, "where is this headed again?"

She looked at me, as if I was out of my mind. "To Califonia. Its in your ticket, sir."

"To Cali," _The beaches_... Then I'd have plenty of reasons to be naked there... And have Lucy in a bikini there and... But, enough of my rated-R thoughts!

She just facepalmed and shook her head. "Gray... You're crazy!"

"Crazy, not crazy... All I know is that I love you, and I'd follow you."

"I'm trying to save your ass here... Get off the plane."

"You can't make me," I pouted and crossed my arms.

She looked grumpy but kept her silence. She slept through the flight. And I watched her. How I want to kiss her, hug her, talk to her; just do things with her! I took her hand; I feel like never letting go. When we landed, I still had her hand in mine. She was resisting, but as an hour passed by, she finally stopped. Maybe she was thinking that resistance was futile or that she would just run if I dropped my defenses. No, I wouldn't let go. I won't let her get away. I'd fight her father's mercenaries if I have to. I'll be with her, and I'm sure she wants to be with me, too.

I dragged her to a hotel, insisting that we stay in one room, while she kept telling me to just leave her alone.

"I can't just leave my 'fiancé' alone, now, can I?" I hugged her sideways, and she let me.

"'Fiancé', my ass... Fine," She muttered under her breath. She surrenders! Hah, yeah!

"A day with you can't hurt, right?" She said, when we were inside the hotel room.

We rested for a while; the atmosphere being awkward. When it got dark, we went to a restaurant. I'm paying, though she insisted that the tab's on her.

"You give me so much. It makes me feel I owe you a lot," she said. " I don't think I could give back and I feel bad..."

"Well, don't. Get used to it because you'll encounter this everyday," I told her over dinner.

"Gray, you know I can't stay."

"You know you can," I said, not looking away from her chocolate-brown eyes.

She was looking at the food to avoid my gaze, cutting the beef in little pieces. "I can't risk it. You're much too important to lose."

"So, why leave then?" I was copying her movements now, and she notices. Finally, she stops and looks at me in the eye.

"I can't let my father get you, Gray. He'd kill you."

"Oh, let him try... Lucy, I can't let you go. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I reached her hand from the other side of the table. She returned a firm squeeze.

"I love you, Gray," her eyes are starting to water.

"I love you, too," I replied. "I'm lucky to have a strong, independent and beautiful woman like you." I kissed the back of her hand.

We returned to the hotel. Lucy took a bath first. When she got out I couldn't help but notice her pearly-white skin. I can still remember how it feels against my own skin.

"Hey, Gray, its your turn in the bath..."

I walked like a zombie to the bath. And when I opened the shower, Lucy's image just won't get out of my head. After my shower, I got in my shorts. While Lucy's in a peach nightgown; sitting in front of the mirror beside the bathroom door.

"Where'd you get it, your fair complexion?" I walked towards her.

"From my mother; she's lighter than me, really," she replied.

I leaned towards her neck; I can smell the soft fragrance of her soap. Kissing her there, down to her shoulder, arm, elbow, and the tips of her fingers. She just closed her eyes, saying, "I'm gonna miss this from you, Gray."

"No you won't. I'm taking you with me," I whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath.

"Go ahead."

I hugged her neck, my chin resting on her forehead. "I'm really lucky to have you, Lucy." I kissed her hair; it smelled like blooming jasmines. She turned to me and cupped my cheeks with both of her hands.

"And I'm the happiest girl alive..."

We kissed. Over and over, until we couldn't stop. I carried her, bridal-style, and you can imagine what happened next.

✖ ɢя αч ✖

A beautiful, beautiful dream. I feel so nice and light-hearted inside. The rays of the sun were peaking through the spaces in the light-gold curtains, making the white-walled room brighter than it actually is. _Bright_... Bright is blonde. _My sunshine, Lucy_. Where is she? I opened my eyes and she wasn't beside me. I panicked. I hurriedly ran down the stairs of the hotel, not caring that my pants is the only thing I managed to put on. I asked the front desk if they saw my 'fiancé' leave. The lady said she haven't left that long.

I ran outside, frantic. Then I saw her coming back. Lucy. Bringing, a paperbag?

"Gray, put some cl—"

"You're not leaving me?"

"Nope, not anymore," she smiled.

"So you left to get those?"

"Yeah, the hotel doesn't serve hashbrowns at the moment so I had to get some from a breakfast shop... And some eggs benedict too! And some other stuff...We need to eat them before they get cold!"

'She's staying with me,' I thought. All I could do was follow her to our hotel room, speechless.

✖ ɢя αч ✖

"I'm taking the risk. Are you sure you're going to be fine, with everything?"

"I'll be fine, Luce. As long as you're here, with me, right now," I kissed her hand.

We went back to Magnolia a few days after California. I had extra cash so, Lucy and I bought a trailer truck. Her, being a decorator, really helped making the interior look cozy. After a month and a half, we decided to take off to new places. To explore and run away from mercenaries, of course...

"I promise, I'm not gonna leave you. Again."

And we drove almost all night; not knowing to where. Our things in cardboard boxes, still packed and untouched since we started our journey. Someday, we'd explain this to her father. If he could just make these mercenaries stop trying to kill us, that is.

✖ ɢя αч ✖

I couldn't publish this yesterday because of technical difficulties. I'm sorry!

This story was inspired by The Script's song: Glowing. Check it!

24 days to go and its GrayLu Week, baby!

Check out the Wattpad version to see the countdown picture and the song that inspired me! Wattpad story/ 20874200-the-counted-days

Or, you could go follow the GrayLu Week tumblr page: fyeahgrayluweek

Or my tumblr page : heyitsraichan


	4. 19 days to go! : The Popsicle Taste Test

© rairawrskazu 2014

The Popsicle Taste Test

✖ ɢяαчℓυ ✖

"Gray, give it here!" Lucy jumped up and down, trying to reach her tangy Popsicle. Gray took it the moment she opened the wrap.

But Gray never said a word. Just occasional chuckles, and a huge grin plastered on his face. His attitude has been like this for almost a month now; always cheerful, and teasing towards Lucy. This made Juvia fume, but knowing Gray, he seemed not to notice. But Lucy does! She gets death glares and threats everyday from her! She likes Gray being cheerful and all, but the teasing? Not so much. So she wishes he would stop. Lucy stands on the tip of her toes just to reach her weird, but tasty, citrus Popsicle. But Gray's arms are longer than hers; not to mention his height towers over her.

"Hey Gray, don't make this hard for—don't you dare eat it—no! Graaaayyy..."

Too late, he already bit the top off. She pouted in despair. "I haven't even tasted an orange popsicle yet."

"So, you only wanted a taste?" Gray said, after swallowing the part he bit off. That huge grin appearing on his face again.

"Yeah...and it's the only one left," she said, almost in a whiny way.

And he did the most unexpected thing: he took Lucy's waist, pulled her close and kissed her. 'In the middle of the streets of Magnolia, with people around...' Those thoughts were scrambling in her mind. And what if Juvia saw this? She'd kill her in her sleep! He pulled away, and she was still dazed. The Popsicle was yummy. He, Gray was...yummy. Damn it though, he caught her off guard.

"Damn you, you exhibitionist, perverted, son of a gun ice mage stripper!" She screamed and chased him. He was laughing while running backwards, still holding the Popsicle. She was deep scarlet, half-happy, half-'couldn't-believe-it.' But in the end, Gray would still remain, in Lucy's mind, tasted like an orange-flavoured popsicle.

"Yummy..."

Meanwhile, in a corner of Fairy Tail HQ: Juvia is sulking and crying. "Ugghhh, Lucy made Gray-sama kiss her!"

✖ ɢяαчℓυ ✖

Check out the Wattpad version to see the countdown picture and the song that inspired me! Wattpad story/ 20874200-the-counted-days

Or, you could go follow the GrayLu Week tumblr page: fyeahgrayluweek

Or my tumblr page : heyitsraichan

19 days to go! :))


	5. ONE DAY TO GO! : Tea and Toast

© rairawrskazu 2014

Tea and Toast

✖ ɢяαчℓυ ✖

Gray was born with eyes of blue, like his mother's. But the doctors said that his birth was far too fast.

He almost died. His heart, stopping twice. His mother wasn't that lucky. Her last words were for little Gray's father: "Shower him all the love you can give..."

His father became sad about his mother's death. But he knew that if he stopped living, his wife would be furious at him for leaving little Gray alone. He very well knew that the baby wasn't to blame about his mother's death. He couldn't look at Gray straight; the father's reminded so much of his wife. So, he raised the child alone but rarely spoke about his mother.

Little Gray had it hard when he started school. Always being bullied because he didn't have a mother to attend different events at school like his baseball game, or his recital, or his moving-up ceremonies. One day, when he was ten, he asked his father about his mother.

"Your mother died, giving you life...She's so strong and she loves you very much."

And that's when he thought that he was the reason why his mother died. It was him who killed her. His father had to disagree.

"Your mother used to sing this:

When the skies are looking bad my dear

And your heart's lost all its hope

After dawn there will be sunshine

And all the dust will go

Skies will clear my darling

I'll wake up with the one I love the most

And in the morning, I'll make you up

Some tea and toast...

"I think I'll cook you some in the morning. Good night, lad." He pat Gray's head and hugged him lovingly. Gray kept on repeating the song in his head. A reminder of his mother.

The next decade has been uneventful for Gray. He grew to have his father's handsome features, and his mother's eyes. Girls kept on swarming at himl, like pesky flies. Tailing him, like lost puppies. Stalking him, like snakes in the grass. Always invited to parties... that's where he met Lucy.

"Lucy, this is Gray Fullbuster. Gray, this is Lucy Heartfilia…" A friend from the same college named Natsu Dragneel introduced them.

The first thing he said to her was, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, yeah," she replied.

They danced to a fast rhythm, their movements in sync with every beat. One knew what the other would do next; they were in sync with each other... The music starts to become slower while Lucy slowly slips from his grasp.

"Don't let go of my hand," Gray said, his eyes pleading.

Lucy couldn't say anything for some reason. She just stared at Gray's dark blue orbs and let him waltz her through the night. 1, 2, 3… 1,2,3… Until the party ended.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Why not?"

"It's the polite thing to do, since, you're a woman, and I danced with you, and I was with you the whole night and…" he kept going on and on about that.

They talked about a lot of things, until they got to the topic of mothers.

"My mother died… just a few seven years ago."

"I wanted to meet her. A shame; I couldn't thank her for letting such a beautiful young woman live in this world." Gray grinned while Lucy's cheeks turn red.

She shrunk and rubbed her hands together in an awkward manner. She's gazing at her pair of hands, as if they were the most interesting thing to stare at, at the moment.

"You're cute when you're doing that. But you should take confidence at the beauty your mother gave you. And you're lucky enough to meet yours," Gray bowed his head, staring at his feet, stepping alternately. Left, right, left…

"I was told: I got my mother's eyes but I never got to meet her. I only saw her in pictures. My heart stopped twice; the doctors managed to revive me but not my mother. She died giving birth. Meaning, I killed her. But my father always told me that it wasn't my fault she died. He said I didn't kill her.

"He never talked about her much. But when he did, he always had this 'sparkle' in his eyes. He'd say that she was stubborn and stuff, but praised her most of the time. Her last words were, I was told, was for my father to shower me with love. That, he did. And he said, mother always sung me a lullaby when I was still in her stomach.

"When the skies are looking bad my dear

And your heart's lost all its hope

After dawn there will be sunshine

And all the dust will go

Skies will clear my darling

Ill wake up with the one I love the most

And in the morning, I'll make you up

Some tea and toast.

"She loved tea and toast. It was what she craved when she had me."

They arrived at Lucy's apartment complex. The door and the frames are brown wood in walls of white, adorned with a gold knocker at the center. Beside the frame were small buttons and a few hooks. Gray assumed they were for the keys of other rooms.

"I'd love to make you some, if you stayed until morning, that is," she's holding Gray's hand tightly.

"If that's okay with you, I would," he smirked, his right brow slightly arched. He was leaning beside the door frame now.

"Thanks for walking me home," she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Gray's forehead. She landed flat on her feet with a soft hop. "Good night, Gray. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. See you again sometime."

They meet every end of their classes. It was when they graduated that they started dating. Two quick years went by, they got jobs now. But they unexpectedly conceived a little child. The baby was a gift from heaven, but their parents thought so otherwise. They were not yet married, and their savings aren't enough for them to build a home of their own.

"Luce, I love you, and this you know. I want to be honest with you: I only can provide enough for our food and clothes. But I swear, I'll marry you and we'll raise this baby. I will love you both until the day that I die. "

"We'll be alright from your mother's advice. I wish I could've had met her, but if I did, I'm sure she would've sung that lullaby…."

The baby was born and they gave her all the love and support they could give. They named her Gracie. Gray surprised Lucy one day, after two years, when he took her to a beach outside of town.

"Is this house really ours?" She smiled, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Gray just nodded. He received a tight hug from his wife. "All your hard work has paid off; all those late nights, overtimes—"

He didn't let her finish; he crashed his lips onto her slightly parted ones. He lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. "I love you, Luce."

"Daddy!" Gracie hugged them both, her chest heaving from running back to them. The hem of her white dress was slightly wet and dirty. Lucy noticed her sun hat was gone. She didn't scold her for it; she even let her join in the hug.

Gracie's baby blue-eyes twinkled when she saw the house in front of her. The house was standing a good distance away from the edge of a cliff. Two floors, it appeared not to have a roof because the top was flat, slightly thick, white-painted concrete. The second floor had glass sliding doors that lead to a balcony, which overlooks the sea. The front door was right in the middle, two sliding glass windows on either of its sides. The gazebo was on the farther right of the house.

"Daddy, is that our new house?" She tugged on Gray's shirt. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes baby, that's our new house. We're moving here." He looked not at the sea, but something farther than that. He's imagining the future ahead of them. "I'll cook you guys some tea and toast, sound good?"

And again, he received hugs from the most important girls in his life. Their life was getting better and better.

✖ ɢяαчℓυ ✖

ONE DAY TO GO!

Fan fic inspired by Lucy Spraggan's Tea and Toast. I'm not posting the part where the guy's wife died. I've had put up too much heavy, emotional stuff already. =w=

Check out the Wattpad version to see the countdown picture and the song that inspired me!

Or, you could go follow the GrayLu Week tumblr page: fyeahgrayluweek

Or my tumblr page : heyitsraichan


End file.
